Wings of Fire: Fire Burning
by Goreslash
Summary: Doom Flare is not your typical SkyWing. First off, he should be dead, according to the SkyWings. Why? Because he has a condition called Firescales. He listens to Sunfire because she saved him. Unbeknownst to him, things are going to get harder, and a new adventure will start.


**_A darkness is rising,_**

**_Infecting others and spreading._**

**_A tiny flicker of flame is left,_**

**_A rushing wave,_**

**_A frozen lake,_**

**_A rainy night,_**

**_and a fierce sandstorm_**

**_Must save us all,_**

**_From the poisoning darkness_**

**Before it infects us all.**

**Prologue**

Sunfire dived, landing on a marbled rock. She stretched her orange wings. Two months had passed since her room had been blocked iff by a rockfall. _At least I found a secret way in._ She thought. She lifted her head, continuing to stretching her wings, scanning the mountains. She watched as a few dragons dived towards the hatchery. She shifted, narrowing her eyes. _What are they doing?_ she thought, sliding off the rock and leaping into the sky. She spiraled down and landed near the hatchery.

" A firescales. You were right, Flare. I suggest we push him off the edge. " a dragon said gruffly.

" I don't want to get burned. You gaurd the creature and I'll grab a metal rod. " Flare said as he leaned out of the hatchery.

" Oh- Sunfire! What are you doing here? " he asked. Sunfire tilted her head.

" I can kill it. Then nothing will get burned. " she said, straightening herself. " I'm not afraid if being burnt. " Flare nodded, turning towards the hatchery.

" Sunfire will get it. " he said calmly. Sunfire rolled her eyes before going into the hatchery. She let her eyes adjust a scanned the room. A dragonet was posed on a rock, looking up at her.

" Chirp? " the dragonet said, staring up at her. Sunfire looked around. _So you're the firescales. _She thought. So... innocent looking. Sunfire walked towards him, raising a talon and poking him. She drew back quickly, frowning. " Chirp. " The dragonet repeated, looking up at her. _You're definitely a Doomflare. _She shook herself.

" I'm going to save you. If I HEAR ONE WORD I will throw you into water and down you." she said, waving a claw at the newly named dragonet. " Chir. " Doomflare said in an... agreeing tone? Sunfire looked around, frowning, before grabbing him. She flew out, trying to ignore the pain in her feet. She dropped him.

" You stay right here. " she said, flying off to grab a flat rock. She flew back a few minutes later, dropping it in front of Doomflare.

" Get on. " she growled, tilting her wings. The dragonet leaped onto it, squeaking. She flew towards a rockfall, flipping the rock. Doomflare fell off, grunting. She stubbornly shoved him into a gap, earning a squawk from him. " Well move. " she growled. After a few minutes he was in. " Stay. Home. Here. " she said, growling.

" Chirup. " Doomflare said, spreading his wings. " You're lucky. " she said, staring at him. _If I didn't show up you'd be dead._ she shook herself, frowning.

" You're hungry, aren't you? " she said, watching him.

" Chirp. Chirr. " he said, looking up at her. She turned around and ducked out of the cave. She froze at the talon steps. _Ugh, get a MOVE ON!_ she thought, holding back a growl. She darted out as soon as the steps faded away. She hurried away to one of the food storages and scanned the area. _I heard that an IceWing froze the walls. Wonder if it's true. _she quickly grabbed an eagle, stumbling out. She almost crashed into a dragon near her ' hideout'.

" Hello Princess Sunfire. " the dragon said. " Prince Flame. " she mumbled around the eagle. Flame was probably the worse Prince in the history of princes. She knew he was secretly with an IceWing.

" Where are you going? " he said, staring at her. " STAYING, what are you doing? " she said suspiciously, shaking herself, glaring at him. The prince straightened up.

" Going _flying._ " he said, frowning. She could hear the lie in his voice. Rolling her eyes she sat down.

" Go. _Flying._ " she said.

" Was that sarcasm? Are you insulting me? " he said in an injured tone.

" Well go! " she said inpatiently, flapping her wings until he lifted off and out of the tunnel. She let out a sigh and dragged the eagle, after ripping off the wings, and pulled it in. The second she dropped it Doom Flare was upon it, digging in. He started digging at the bird, splattering meat everywhere. She wrinkled her snout in disgust. He then grabbed each piece of meat and ate it. _Peculiar dragonet._ she thought, frowning.


End file.
